


Please?

by HPfanatic12



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Jed is a dog lover, M/M, Octavius is a softie, Oneshot, so sweet it'll rot your teeth off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Octavius refused to have a dog in the house, yet here he was, at the shelter with Jed.





	Please?

“We should get a dog,” Jed announced casually.  
“Excuse me?” Octavius raised his eyebrows. “And where is this coming from?” He’d been enjoying a peaceful morning outside on the swing, reading one of his favorite sonnets by Shakespeare. It was finally autumn, which meant he could read to his hearts delight without sweltering under the sun. His quiet time had been interrupted, however. Jed slammed open the screen doors, not caring about the noise he was making.  
And he was grinning.  
Ignoring Jed was an option, but his curiosity was piqued and besides, Jed was far too prestering to be ignored.  
“Everyone else has one,” the blonde said, his voice just mere octaves away from a whine. “They’re adorable, Octy. Can we get one? Please?”  
“No,” Octavius said flatly, setting down his book in realization that Jed was not going to allow him a moment’s peace. “Absolutely not.” It wasn’t that Octavius hated animals, but they were a lot of work. Between his teaching career and Jed’s unpredictable schedule, who had the time? Besides, dogs needed attention, lots and lots of attention; and they were so messy and shedded. That didn’t stop Jed from asking, though. Ever since they’d bought the apartment he’d been asking, and asking and asking.  
Jed’s crystal blue eyes widened, prompting a groan from his boyfriend. He hated it when he did that, making him look like a wounded child. It was a secret weapon that unfortunately worked most of the time. “Please. Please. I’ll take care of it, I promise! You won’t havta do a thing!”  
“Jedediah, I said no,” Octavius scowled. He was not giving in, not this time. 

*** 

“Isn’t he cute?” Jed cooed-though later on he would vehnmentenly deny it- at one of the smaller and fiester looking dogs.  
“Can you just pick on already?” Octavius sighed, wondering where his inner strength went and why he allowed himself to be roped into this. They’d debated, and debated and debated. It went on for days until the end of the week came and he could hold out no longer. Jed was ecstatic and dragged him to the nearest shelter. So far, they’d been there for almost two hours and still haven't found a dog that could satisfy them both. Every dog Jed liked, Octavius didn’t.  
Couldn’t he have just asked for a hamster instead?  
“How about that one?” He gestured to one on the far right. Jed wrinkled his nose adorably.  
“I don’t want no weiner dog. What about that one over there?”  
“That’s Carmon,” one of the workers piped up. “She’s a little sweetie.”  
The little ‘sweetie’ was currently snarling at anyone who dared walk past it.  
“Keep looking,” Octavius said with an uneasy glance toward the mangy thing that eyeing him like he was her lunch. It was probably satan reincarnated.  
“Oh! Octy, what about this one?” Jed pointed to a golden retriever who was curled up on one of the beds. “It’s only a year old, Octy we have to have him.”  
“Why him, Jed?” Octavius questioned.  
“Look at him!” Jed cried, startling the others and creating a howl fest. “He’s perfect.” The dog in question raised its head, turning to Octavius with those puppy dog eyes as if begging.  
“Alight, alright. We’ll take her,’ Octavius groaned. When did he get so soft? 

***  
Maybe the dog wasn’t completely horrible.  
After all, he’d gotten plenty of kisses from Jed as a thank you.  
Oh, who was he kidding? The dog was a menace.  
“I love you,” Jed sighed happily, snuggling into Octavius’ side as they swung back and forth on their outdoor swing.  
“I love you too,” Octavius murmured, kissing the top of Jed’s mop of hair, causing his glasses to become lopsided.  
“Wallace loves you too,” Jed added with a grin.  
Wallace, as he’d been dubbed, proved to be as sneaky and manipulative as Octavius expected. In a single afternoon he messed up the bed, tore up Octavius’ favorite jacket, knocked down his pile of books and that was just the tip of the iceberg.  
He did not fail to notice that everything Wallace destroyed was not anything belonging to Jedediah. He insisted the dog hated him-Jed had laughed at him.  
“No he does not,” Octavius rolled his eyes. “If anything he wants to get rid of me.” He swore the mutt was jealous any time he and Jed shared any type of affection, of course, his boyfriend didn’t see that.  
“Do you even hear yourself?” Jed burst into laughter. Octavius allowed this moment at his expense only because the sound of his boyfriend’s laughter was music to his ears.  
“I suppose it is rather silly,” Octavius admitted.  
Jed’s giggles died down. He leaned in, giving him a feather light kiss. He was about to lean back when Octavius furthered the kiss. When they finished, Jed leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace, settling his head on his chest.  
“Octavius?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“We should get Wallace a sibling.”  
Jedediah leaped up, bursting into more laughter as Octavius chased him around the yard.


End file.
